The Night Rider
by XxKlauz03xX
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is tasked by the ripper to find the contract of San Venganza that was stolen 2000 years ago and his search leads him to Kouh town, a town that is under the devil's jurisdiction, how will it impact his search. naruto/ghost rider jaded naruto
1. Prologue

**A/n: **my mind had been bugging me ever since I rewatched the movie Ghost Rider: The Spirit Of Vengeance, so I decide to give it a shot and make a story that involves the ghost rider and my favorite character naruto in a world full of angels, fallen angels, and devils. and this was the result

**Edit-01/20/2020: **I went back and edit the format so that you guys will know who is speaking

* * *

**_"It said that the west was built on legends tall tales that help us make sense of things too great were too terrified to believe this is the legend of the Ghost Rider. The story goes that one damned soul was cursed to rider the earth on collecting the Ripper's and devil's deals. Many years ago, a Ghost Rider was sent to the Village of San Venganza to fetch a contract worth the entire heaven, earth, and the underworld, but that contract was so powerful that it was stooled from the town by someone unknown. The Ripper itself tasked the Ghost Rider to find that contract and bring it to him. This legend was created in the early days of humanity but the thing but legends is that sometimes they're true."_**

It was a dark night and most of the people had gone to sleep but light could be seen coming from a church that it's supposed to close. Inside that church were five stray exorcists around a young woman that was tied to a table and next to her was another man that was tied like her. One of the stray exorcists stepped forward and walked towards the man and pointed his holy sword to the man's throat and said to the man, "what do you have to say for the sin you have committed".

The man looked at the stay exorcist and said, "I regret nothing" then he spits the exorcist's face already knowing and accepting his fate. The exorcist whipped the spit out of his face and looked at the man's face and said with a wicked smile, "well then may God forgive you" then he proceeded to cut the man's throat and the other exorcist started to laugh maniacally then one of the exorcists walked to the young women and ripped her shirt off revealing her breast and he was about to touch them but them the sound of a fox growling could be heard all around them.

"You guys heard that?" asked one of the exorcists then a maniacal laugh was heard. All of the exorcists looked around them to see who it was but didn't found out who it was, "show yourself whoever you are" said one of the exorcists to see if someone would answer. Everything was silent again when the sound of chains was heard then the door of the church was slammed open by a blonde boy around it late teen to early 20 wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes and he had a chain wrapped around his hand.

"Who dares to interrupt the sacred ceremony," said one of the stray exorcists pulling his light canon and holy sword.

"Sacred Ceremony? All I see is a group of maniacs trying to kill an innocent girl, this is why I hate the church" said the blonde walking towards the exorcist then he stopped a few feet away from them.

"This is a sacred ceremony in the name of God itself, you have no right to be here boy," said the exorcist pointing his light cannon at the boy. The boy just smiled and said, "maybe I don't have the right to be here but I'm going to be the one to take your souls".

The exorcist just laugh then he pulled the trigger of his light cannon, "that's what you get for interrupting the sacred ceremony" said the exorcist expecting the boy to be dead but that was flushed down the toilet when he saw the boy with a hole in his cheek with smoke coming out of it.

"I guess will have to take your **s_oul the bad way_,"** said the boy then the blonde's retinas to burn, turning into a yellow flame color. The skin of his head started to peel and burn away and his hair was scorching. The boy flinched in pain and turned his head to the side, breathing heavily. His skin burned and charred, turning into flaming wisp that scattered like ashes. He uttered a low growl and turned his head to look at the exorcist revealing his face that was shedding and leaving his flaming skull for the stray exorcist to see.

The stray exorcists were shitting their pants because they weren't expecting the boy to start turning to the old legend. The exorcist that was by in front of the girl started to back away. "I-it's the ghost rider," said one of the stray exorcists with fear in his tone and the others were even more scared at the mention of the rider that goes punishing people for their crime.

"But I thought it was just a legend," said one of the exorcists taking a step back. By now the blonde's skin and hair were completely burnt, leaving his skull, now ablaze. His entire body was now a skeleton surrounded by hellish flames.

"Well, I guess that he's not a legend," said the exorcists who had shot the blonde.

**"_It's time to pay for your sins,_"** said the ghost rider then a fury of chains erupted from the flaming skeleton's bony hands and piercing four of the exorcist and turning them into ashes and only leaving the stay exorcist that shot him. The exorcist that was left dashed at the ghost rider with his holy sword on hand believing that it might harm or kill him but his conclusions were proven wrong because when he pierced the rider nothing.

"Why aren't you dying," said the exorcist trying to figure out why he wasn't dying. The rider just laughed and grabbed the exorcist by the head and pulled him closer and looked deep into the exorcist's eyes and said, _**"guilty"**_ then he let the exorcist fall to the ground revealing that the eyes of the exorcist were replaced by burned-out pupils.

The rider walked towards the girl and looked at her deep in her eyes and said, _**"not guilty"**_ and he proceeded to untie her. The girl was free from her restraints and she could run away but she didn't and was looking at the rider that walking towards the door and she asked, "Hey wait, who are you?" and the rider looked at her from the side of his shoulder and said, _**"I'm Naruto Uzumaki but commonly known as the Ghost Rider"**_ then he opened the doors of the church and revealing that outside of the church was a motorcycle in flames waiting for him and if you pay enough attention to the sound of the motorcycle you could hear a fox growling, a manic laugh and more that was unrecognizable.

The rider got on his motorcycle and said to the girl, that was walking out of the church, _**"Next time you do deals with the de**_vils, make sure you know what you are getting yourself into" then the flame receded into the blonde turning him back to normal and revealing his blonde hair and whisker marks that were on his cheeks. The girl nodded and naruto drove off towards the dark streets of japan.

**"So where are we heading now naruto,"** said a voice to naruto and a manic laugh could be heard.

"Were heading to Kouh town because I get the feeling that the contract is there and Kurama, tell Shukakuto to stop laughing like a maniac," said naruto to the Kurama who just sigh.

**"I already told that stupid tanuki to shut up but he won't listen and how long have we been looking for that damn contract?"** asked the fox to his blonde host. "Since I made that contract with the shinigami," said naruto to the giant fox inside of him.

**"and that has been at least 2000 years if my mind doesn't fail,"** said the fox to naruto.

"Yeah I guess but this time I think that we will find it," said naruto to the fox inside of him who gave him a mental nod.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed it and leave your thoughts on the review section, constructive criticism is good and if you have any questions about the story PM me.**

**also, the ghost rider that I'm using is the one from "Ghost rider 2: The spirit Of Vengeze" and the same goes for the motorcycle because I like how it looks**

**-!favorite, follow and review!**

**-Klauz out **


	2. Arrival

"Normal voice"

_'Internal thoughts'_

**"Bijuu voice"**

_**'Bijuu internal thoughts'**_

_**"Ghost rider voice"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

It was a beautiful morning and the sun could be seen coming out and giving light to everything, specially Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy is the famous school of Kuoh town and also a former all girls school. This changed a few years ago when it was announced that it was turning into a co-ad school and when boys heard that they instantly decide to join because they thought it was a paradise for boys, but their thoughts were crushed by the girls themselves. But today was a bit different because instead of everyone going to their class or chatting with their friends. Everyone was in the front gate gossiping about the blonde boy that had just arrived on a motorcycle (1). The blonde boy was wearing an unzipped black jacket with an orange shirt under it, black pants and black boots. Right now he was sitting on his motorcycle with a lit cigar in his mouth and looking at the sky with a far off look.

"Who is he?"

"That motorcycle looks nice"

"Oh my god, he looks so hot"

The blonde boy turned off the engine of the motorcycle and took a last drag of the cigar then throw it to the ground and stepped on it turning it off and got off his motorcycle. "I'm assuming that you are Naruto Uzumaki," said a voice to the boy and he turned around to see a bespectacled young woman with a slim figure with black hair that was styled in a short bob cut and violate eye. Next to her was another young bespectacled young woman with long black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes. The blonde boy just nodded not letting a single word out.

"Good, I'm Souna Shitori, the student council president of kuoh and this is Tsubaki Shinra, the student council vice president," said Souna Shitori to the blonde boy that had arrived on a motorcycle.

"Nice to meet you Souna-san, Tsubaki-san, I'm naruto the new guy," said naruto with no emotion

"Well then follow me and one thing. smoking on school grounds is prohibited," said Souna with a serious to naruto who just looked at her with a calm face.

"get to classrooms or everyone will have detention for a week," said Souna to the crowd of students around them. The students immediately ran to their classroom because they didn't want to get detention.

Souna and Tsubaki started to walk and naruto followed them to the student council's office. Souna, Tsubaki and naruto had arrived in the student council room. Naruto looked around the Student council room and saw that the room was composed of two couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table between them and far off was Souna desk.

"Give a second to find your schedule," said Souna walking towards her desk and pulling out a paper from the desk's drover. She walked towards naruto and hand him the paper, "this is your schedule and you have to wear the school uniform" said Souna to naruto who just nodded and grabbed the paper and gave it a quick look.

"Tsubaki, will you be so kind as to escort naruto-san to his classroom," said Souna to her vice president and she nodded.

"Naruto-san, would you follow me," said Tsubaki opening the door of the room to guide naruto to his class, Naruto nodded and followed her out of the room.

Naruto and Tsubaki were walking in the hall towards naruto's class in silence but Tsubaki decided to break the silence. "Naruto-san, where were you studying before?" Asked Tsubaki to the blonde

"I was studying in Europe and I just arrived two days ago, just call me naruto," said naruto to the black-haired beauty next to him

"Okay Naruto, did you came with your parents?" Asked Tsubaki looking straight ahead

"No, I live alone," said naruto in a calm tone

Tsubaki looked down then composed herself, "We're here," said Tsubaki stopping in front of a door. "This is your classroom" then she opened the door and walked in and naruto just waited in the door.

"Hello Tsubaki-san, what can I do for you?" Asked the teacher of the classroom

"Hello sensei, I have brought you a new student," said Tsubaki handing the teacher a piece of paper and with that, all of the girls started to gossip if it was the blond handsome guy that had arrived in a motorcycle in the morning

"Well then Mr-" the teacher looked down to the paper Tsubaki handed her. "Naruto Uzumaki" and naruto walked in the classroom and all of the girls started to blush madly.

"Well Uzumaki-san, you can sit behind Akeno-san, can you raise your hand Akeno-san," said the teacher and a black-haired girl raised her hand. Naruto walked towards her and sat in the empty desk that was behind her.

Akeno turned around and greeted naruto, "So you're the handsome blonde that everyone is talking about," said Akeno to naruto. "I'm Akeno Himejima," said the black-haired girl.

"nice to meet you Akeno," said naruto monotone voice to the black-haired beauty in front of him.

Akeno smiled at him and turned around because she heard that the teacher was going to start her lesson.

**-Lunchtime-**

Naruto has just sat there and looked out the window since he knew everything because that was one of the perks of living for more than 2000 years. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the bell signaling that lunch had started. The teacher closed her book and walked out of the classroom and the other students did the same. Naruto got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. All of the girls that were in the hallway were blushing and the guys were cursing him for having all of the attention of the girls. Naruto made it out of the building waking out into the courtyard and started to walk to where his motorcycle was parked. Naruto got on it and he was about to turn it on but a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Asked the voice and naruto turned around to see who it was. Naruto saw that it was Souna with Tsubaki, Akeno and another girl with crimson red hair.

"I was going to find a place to eat since I didn't bring myself lunch," said naruto in a monotone voice

"why don't you join us and you can get yourself some lunch in the cafeteria," said Akeno with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like a great idea Akeno," said the crimson red-haired girl that was with Akeno and the other. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Rias Gremory"

"Nice to meet you Rias, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the blonde.

Rias smiled at naruto and looked at Souna, "don't think that it's a great idea if he joins as for lunch?" said Rias to her childhood friend.

Souna Adjusted her glasses and said, "if he wants to join us, I don't see why not".

"So naruto would you be joining us?" Asked Tsubaki

Naruto got off his motorcycle and said, "I guess so" and shrugged his shoulders and Akeno and the other smiled and started to walk off

**-Student Council Room-**

Souna and the others arrived in the student council room, Naruto saw two new faces. One of them was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair with matching eyes and the other one was a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes.

"Good afternoon Souna-san," said the blue-haired and the white-haired girl bowing down their heads

"Good afternoon Momo, Tsubasa," said Souna back to them doing the same. Momo and Tsubasa noticed that there was a mop of blonde hair and saw that it was the next guy that every girl was talking about. "Hello my name is Tsubasa Yura," said the blue-haired girl and the white-haired girl did the same, "hello my name is Momo Hanakai".

Naruto gave them a small bowl and said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" both of the girls smiled at him.

"What brings you here Taichou?" asked Momo to her president.

"We were going to eat lunch with naruto-san so that we can get to know him better," said the student council president and Momo and Tsubasa nodded

"Well then I take my leave and tell you guys to enjoy your lunch," said Momo starting to walk towards the door of the room with Tsubasa behind her

"You girls don't want to join us?" asked Rias to the two leaving council members

The girls turned around and looked at each other, "sure, why not" said Momo with Tsubasa nodding.

"Well then find yourselves somewhere comfortable to sit," said Rias taking a sit on the couch and the girls nodding and having a sit on the couch or grabbing a chair to sit.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the cafeteria to grab myself something to eat," said the blonde turning around and walking towards the doorway.

"Naruto-san, do you know where the cafeteria is?" asked Souna and naruto shook his head in a negative way. Souna just sight and adjusted her glass, "I thought as much, Momo can you accompany him" said Souna to the white-haired girl who nods and got up.

"Come on naruto-san, let's get so your lunch," said the white-haired girl walking to the door and opening it and smiling at naruto. Naruto nodded and walked out of the room then Momo closed the door of the council and started to walk in front of naruto.

Momo and naruto were walking in silence with the girl on the background gossiping about him and comparing him to Kiba, the prince of Kuoh, and the bots cursing him for having all of the attention of the girls. "Naruto-san, are you enjoying your time in Kuoh?" said Momo bringing up a topic of conversation.

Naruto took a moment to think about the question then answered the question, "I don't really have an opinion right now". Momo just smiled since it was his first day in Kouh.

"Well this is the cafeteria," said Momo walking in the cafeteria with naruto behind her. Naruto looked around and he saw that there was a crowd of people trying to buy food.

**_'Jejeje, you have it rough naruto'_** said a demonic voice

_'Shut fur ball'_ said naruto back

**_'Relax naruto, I just teasing you_'** said the voice back

_'I know Kurama or should I say Kurumi'_ said naruto with a smirk

**_'Shut up'_** said Kurumi back and just keep quiet and naruto could hear a manic laugh in the background.

"Naruto-san, are you okay?" asked Momo because she had been calling him and he wasn't answering

Naruto snapped out from his conversation with the giant fox inside of him, "yea, I'm alright" said the blonde then he looked at the crowd of people trying to buy lunch. "You know what, why don't you go back to the council room and eat because this might take a while," said naruto

"Are you sure, I can stay here and wait for you," said Momo to the new boy in Kouh

"Yes, you can go back and eat your lunch and I know the way back," said Naruto to the white-haired girl, who was looking at him skeptically.

"Go on," said the blonde-haired boy walking towards the crowd of people that was trying to buy lunch for themselves. Momo stood there for a second then she turned around and started to walk towards the council room and hoping that the blonde boy can make it back.

**-Council Room-**

"What do you think of him?" asked Rias to Souna who was eating her bento

Souna Swallowed her food and adjusted her glasses and said, "I don't really have an opinion of him right now but I'm certain of something"

"What are you certain of Souna?" asked Rias grabbing some rice with her chopsticks

"He is hiding something," said Souna in a serious tone to her childhood friend/rival

"What makes you so certain that he is hiding something?" asked the crimson-haired girl

Souna looked at Rias with a serious tone which meant that it was serious for her, "I can sense something evil yet holy at the same time" said Souna in the same tone of voice. Rias got in deep thinking mode because what Souna said was true, she didn't want to tell Souna that because she wanted him for her own but her train of thought was disrupted when the door was opened by Momo.

the white-haired girl walked in by herself and everyone noticed that the blonde-haired boy wasn't with her. "Momo, where is naruto-san?" asked Tsubasa to her fellow council member

"The line to get lunch was long so he told me to come back and eat my lunch," said Momo to her fellow council member

"And you just came back," said Tsubaki

"I told him that I could wait for him but he told me to come back to eat my lunch," said Momo in her defense

"Are you that he is going to make it back?" asked Akeno with her chopstick on hand

"He told me that he knows the way back and I decided to trust him," said Momo grabbing her bento box and opening it

"We'll if he makes it back," said Souna then the door was opened by none other then the blonde-haired boy

"Naruto-san you made it back but I thought that the line was long," said Momo

"Yea but something happen," said naruto

**-a few minutes ago**

Momo had left the cafeteria and naruto was about to make a line when suddenly a girl called him out and everyone turned around to see him. Some of the girls saw that he was making a line to get lunch so all of the girls started to make a path for him so that he could buy his lunch. Naruto walked to the front and saw that they had sandwiches so he grabbed three of them and paid them to the lady in charge that smile to him. The lady places the sandwiches in a plastic bag and handed it to him. Naruto grabbed the bag and thanked the girls for making him a path and all of them said: "no problem" with blushes on their faces and some of them had hearts coming out of their eyes.

**-Present-**

"So that's what happens" explained the blonde to girls

"So interesting," said Tsubaki placing her bento box since she had finished her lunch

Naruto grabbed one of the sandwiches from the bag and opened it. He was about to eat it when the bell rang, signifying that the lunch break has ended. "Well I guess you will have to wait until you get out of school," said Akeno with a smile on her face. Naruto just shrugged his shoulder and took a bite of the sandwich and ate fast.

Naruto finishes eating the three sandwiches in less than a minute with shooked Momo, Tsubasa and Tsubaki. "How can you eat so fast?" asked Tsubasa

Naruto whipped the crumbs from the sandwiches out of his mouth and threw away the bags that the sandwiches came in and shrug as an answer to Tsubasa's question. Naruto and the others went back to their classroom and stayed there for the rest of the school day

**-After School-**

The school day had ended and all of the students could be seen coming out of the school building, Naruto could be seen coming out of the building and heading for his motorcycle. The blonde boy has arrived in the parking lot and he saw a group of thugs in his motorcycle.

"Get off the motorcycle," said naruto in a calm voice to the thugs that were around his motorcycle

The thugs turned around and saw a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes walking towards them, "and who may you been, little guy" said the thug standing in front of naruto with a bat on hand

"I'm the owner of the motorcycle that your friend in on," said naruto in a bored tone

"Why don't you make me," said the thug that was seated on naruto's motorcycle

"I don't have time for your bullshit, just get off of my motorcycle and no one will be harm," said naruto to the thugs

The thug didn't like what naruto said so the one that was on the motorcycle got up and grabbed his bat that was on the side of the motorcycle, "do you want to run that by me again," said the thug in a serious tone

"Get off and leave and no one will be harm" repeated naruto the thug that was a few feet away from him.

**-Parking lot entrance-**

A crowd of people could be seen gathering by the entrance of the parking lot, "what is going one?" asked Souna walking her way to the entrance of the parking lot with Tsubaki behind him.

"Some thugs are in naruto-Kun's motorcycle and he asked them to get off it and they didn't that," said a girls

Souna turns around to see that naruto was doing a standoff with a thug, "Tsubaki, call the police and tell them that there are some thugs causing trouble in the parking lot" order Souna and Tsubaki just nodded and pulled out her cellphone.

**-with Naruto-**

"Do you think that you're a tough boy?" said thug that was standing in front of naruto.

Naruto just sighed and punched the thug on the face, knocking him out, then the other thug ran towards naruto and slung his bat in an effort to hit the blonde but the blonde moved to the side and threw a punch straight for the thug's stomach, making him cough up saliva then naruto kicked him in the side of the head sending him to. The other thug just coward in fear and ran for his life, naruto just let him go since he didn't want to deal with him just yet.

Souna walked towards him and stopped next to him, "are you alright naruto-san?" asked the student council president

"Yea, I'm alright," said the blonde getting on his motorcycle and turning it on. "Well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," said naruto then he drove off

**-somewhere in Kuoh town-**

Naruto had arrived outside of a luxurious hotel, he parked his motorcycle in the parking lot and when inside the hotel. Naruto walked towards the receptionist desk and said, "good evening, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I have a reservation"

The receptionist looked in the database and found the name Naruto Uzumaki so she grabbed the keycard to the room and gave it to naruto, "your room is 813 and I hope you enjoy your stay here " said the receptionist bowing her head down. Naruto nodded and went into the elevator and pressed the bottom that had the number of floor 8.

The elevator arrived in floor number 8 and the doors opened so that naruto can get out, he started to look for room 813 and he found it. He inserted the keycard and a click was heard, signaling that it was unlocked. Naruto opened the door and went in and behind those doors was a dining hall with a kitchen and several rooms. It was like a mini house but in a hotel. He took his jacket off and started to undress because he was going to take a bath.

Several minutes later, Naruto opened the door of the bathroom and walked out with a tole covering his lower body. He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see what was in it and found some cans of cola. He grabbed on and cracked it open and took a drink of it and said, "you know Konan, it's not hard for me to find fallen angels, angels, and devils" and from the shadows came a young woman with short, straight blue hair with a bun, lavender eyes.

"I know naruto-kun but I need your help," said Konan

* * *

**A/n: well I'm back with a new chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it and leave your thoughts on the review section. Constructive criticism only.**

**I'm still not sure if I'm going to make it a harem**

**(1) Yamaha Vmax from Ghost Rider 2**

**!follow, favorite and review!**

**-Klauz**


	3. The Defeat

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait but I wasn't feeling inspired enough to start typing but the last 3 day, I have been unusually inspired and here you have it the second chapter of The Night Rider and for the ones that are waiting for the supreme king, I have already started on the chapter so just wait for a little and I'll post it. and today is my birthday (February 27) so with not celebrate with a new chapter**

* * *

"Normal voice"

_'Internal thoughts'_

**"Bijuu voice"**

_**'Bijuu internal thoughts'**_

_**"Ghost rider voice"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The defeat**

* * *

"With what do you need my help on Konan?" asked naruto in a tone that showed no emotion

Konan smiled and said, "I need your help with a group of fallen angels that are plotting something on here but I'm not sure what is it that their plotting"

"I knew that it was something like that," said naruto scratching the back of his head in a bored manner. "What do these fallen angels have that you can take care of them yourself?" asked naruto the blue-haired woman in front of him

"Those fallen angels are under the protection of Kokabiel, I'm sure you know him," said Konan

"Yeah I think I know him, was it the guy that I almost ripped his soul out if it wasn't for Azezal who saved him?" said naruto

"Yea that guy, anyway, I'm asking you to take of this for me because I'm going to be out of town for a few months," said Konan

"Why don't you tell Azezal to take care of him and his minions?" asked the blonde while taking a drink of his cola

"You know how lazy Azezal can be and if I tell him, he will deal with him and his minions when things escalate," said Konan and naruto nodded.

Naruto scratched the back of his head then let out a sigh and said, "fine I'll deal with them"

Konan smiled and said, "thanks I own you one" Naruto just waved her off and took a sip of his drink

The blue-haired angel stood there looking at the blonde in front of him in deep thought then she said, "tell naruto, what changed you from being that cheerful ball of energy that inspired everyone to someone who is emotionless and tired of being alive?".

Naruto just stood there with an emotionless face, "think about it and tell me next time we meet" said Konan and from her back 2 pairs of black wings then she disappeared and left some feathers on the ground.

'Maybe living for eternity and watching your lover die everything can change someone' said a voice with a motherly tone to naruto mentally, Naruto just shrugged it off and went to his room to get change.

Naruto can out of his room wearing this black leather jacket with a white shirt under it and black pants with black boots. He grabbed his keys from the table and went out the door to the elevator then to the first floor. He waved and smiled to the receptionist, who did the same to him, naruto went out the doors of the hotel. Naruto walked to the parking lot since he wanted to walk instead of calling to the valet and asked them to bring his motorcycle. Naruto found his motorcycle and drove off into the dark night.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto arrived in the parking lot of Kuoh academy and he was on his motorcycle with a cigarette on his mouth and a far off look.

**_'Naruto-kun are you alright?'_** Asked a voice to naruto mentally

_'Yeah I'm fine Matatabi'_ said naruto mentally while taking a drag of his cigarette

**_'You have been spacing off lately and I know that something is going through your mind'_ **said Matatabi

**_'Yea What got you like that partner'_** said another voice but this voice had a masculine tone

_'Don't worry Son Goku, I'm fine and thank you for worrying about me guys'_ said naruto back

_'Why won't we worry about you, after all, we chose to be with you after the war, fool ya fool'_ said another voice

**_'Gyuki is telling the truth, we deeply care for you naruto'_ **said a feminine voice with respect and care

Naruto just let a small smile and shook his head "Thank you guys," said naruto in a low voice taking the last drag of his cigarette then throwing it away.

He got off his motorcycle and let out a sigh, "Now I see why Shikamaru used to say troublesome a lot" said naruto walking into Kuoh with his hands on his pocket

**-Later that day-**

Naruto was walking out school with a passive look on his face, 'tomorrow is a weekend, maybe I should go and visit her' Thought naruto walking out off the campus with the other students

"Naruto-san"

Naruto turned around to see that it was Momo with Tsubasa and another girl with long brown hair that ends in two brads, "yo" said naruto in a similar tone to his define gray hair sensei

"Naruto do you have plans for after school," asked Tsubasa

"Not in particular," said naruto in a monotone voice

"Good then would you like to join us to go eat in the ramen shop that it's across the school?" asked Momo

"Um ramen, I haven't eaten ramen in a long time so I guess I'll join you guys," said naruto in a monotone voice

"Great," said Momo clapping her hands together

"oh, I forgot to introduce you to my friend, this is Reya Kusaka," said Momo

"Nice to meet you naruto-san, I'm Reya Kusaka," said the brown-haired girl

"Nice to meet you Reya," said naruto in a passive tone

"Alright then shall we get going because I'm hungry," said Tsubasa and the rest gave her a nod as an answer

Naruto and the other girl started to walk toward the ramen shop that was across the street. They were walking in silence until Reya decided to ask a question, "naruto-san how old are you?"

"I'm 20," said naruto not turning around to see her

**_'More like 3000 or 4000'_ **said a voice to naruto, who just kept quiet

"So your not much older than us," said Momo

"I guess," said naruto in his usual tone

Naruto and the others cross the street to the ramen shop that was full of students of Kuoh eating and chatting with their friends.

"Welcome, please have a seat" greeted the waitress to the 4 students

Naruto and the others had a seat in one of the tables that were close to the counter where the chef is. The waitress passed out the menus, "what would like to drink?" asked the waitress smiling and pulling out a small notebook to take notes

"Coke"

"Coffee"

"Coke"

"Sake"

The last one took the others by surprise because it was naruto who order it

"Naruto-san I don't think that you are old enough to it-," said Reya

"Sure I will be right back with your drinks," said the waitress pocketing her notebook and leaving to get their drinks.

"I thought that we weren't old enough to order sake?" Said Tsubaki

"Yeah, I thought the same" Momo then the waitress came with their drinks and the sake bottle. She handed Naruto the bottle and placed a cup in front of him. The blonde served himself a little and drank it.

"I pulled out my ID in the front when you guys weren't looking," said naruto looking at the waitress who nodded in approval

"Oh okay," said Reya

"Alright, then what would you guys want to order?" Asked the waitress smiling

"I'll take a miso and shrimp ramen," said Tsubasa putting the menu down

"I want one pork ramen," said Reya smiling at the waitress that nodded

"I want 2 chicken ramen," said Momo to the waitress who nodded

"I'll have 5 large miso ramen," said naruto and the waitress nodded

"Are you sure you can eat it, naruto-san?" asked Tsubada and naruto nodded in response.

"Well if you can eat it then it's alright," said Reya with momo nodding in agreement. The waitress nodded and left to give the order to the chef

"Naruto, What do you do when you get out of school?" asked Momo to the blonde boy that was next to her

"I drive around the town," said naruto to the white-haired girl next to him.

Momo nodded then Tsubasa decided to ask a question, "Naruto-san, do you live with your family?"

"I'm an orphan, my parent died when I was born and call me naruto I hate formality," said naruto with no emotion like the fact that he was alone didn't matter

"Oh," said Tsubasa now feeling bad for asking that question

"Don't let it get you down, I'm alright used to it, the fact that I don't have parents doesn't affect me anymore because I know that they loved me until the very end," said naruto and in his eyes you could see a look of nostalgia. Tsubasa nodded and just kept quiet.

The waitress can with the plates and handed them out to them. The girls grabbed their chopsticks and Tsubasa saw that Naruto didn't reach for a pair of chopsticks so she grabbed one for him.

"Here," said the blue-haired girl to the blonde boy in front of her. Naruto grabbed the pair of chopsticks and thanked her. The girls gave their thanks and started to dig in.

The girls were eating at a slow pace when suddenly they heard a gulp. They turned to see that naruto was on his third bowl. "Naruto aren't you eating a little too fast," said Momo

Naruto finished eating this third bowl and he placed it down and whipped the leftover from his mouth, "No, this how I usually eat" said the blonde stacking the third on top of the other two that were on the side. Naruto grabbed the fourth bowl and started digging in.

**-20 minutes later-**

A pill of 20 some bowls of ramen could be seen on a table and that was one where a blonde-haired boy was sitting with 3 girls. the 3 girls that were sitting with the blonde hair boy, they had shock expressions.

"N-naruto how were you able to eat that?" Asked momo with her face planted on the pill of ramen bowls that were sitting next to the blonde boy

"I don't know, I always had a big appetite," said naruto shrugging and sipping some sake

'I don't think that we're able to play this' thought Momo and her thoughts were right when the waitress came with the check. She picked it up and saw that the check was around 38,500 yen (around 349.82 dollars if you live in the U.S.) then she placed it down

"Umm I think we don't have enough," said Tsubasa when she picked and saw what the cost was

"If you're worried about the check, I'll take care of it," said naruto reaching for his pocket and pulling out four bills of 10,000 yen and placing then on top of the check

"Naruto we can let you pay the check when I was the one who invited you," said momo

"Are you able to pay the check for what I eat?" said Naruto pointing to the check and momo shook her head. "Then let me pay it you can't afford it and the same goes for you two," said naruto looking at Tsubasa and Reya who nodded and brought their heads down in shame.

The waitress came back and picked the check and naruto said, "keep the rest and tell the chef that it was good". The waitress nodded and left leaving the four students there.

"Naruto do you work?" asked Momo

"From time to time," said naruto because most of his money came from some pervy books that he published long ago under the name of his diseased sensei

"Um interesting but I'm sorry to kill the mood but I have to go home," said Tsubasa getting up with Reya behind her

"Me too, I have a lot of homework to do," said Reya

"Same and thank you naruto for pay, I'll you back someday," said momo getting up and leaving with the other girls behind her.

Naruto took the last sip of his sake bottle then he got up and thanked the chief for the food then left to go and get his motorcycle.

Naruto arrived in the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. He got on it but he didn't turn it on, instead, he reached for his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He was about to light it up when suddenly he felt a pulse of pain on his left hand. "I guess that they are making a move tonight," said Naruto in a low voice and pocketing his cigarette. He turned his motorcycle on and left the parking lot

**-later that day in some abandoned church-**

In a dark abandoned church, there was a fight going on by two different forces. One of the forces was the peerage of Rias Gremory fight the opposing force that was a group of fallen angels.

"Where is Asia" screamed Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor and recently turned pawn of Rias Gremory

"You are already too late boy," said a middle-aged man

"Where is she" scream Issei activating his sacred gear

The middle-aged man just chuckled and opened his palm, from his palm and spear-looking light appeared on his palm. "I don't think you will get to see it, boy," said the middle-aged man with a wicked smile planted on his face

Issei didn't take this well and dash toward the middle-aged man. The middle age was expecting that outcome because he was taunting him. The middle-aged man stepped aside and grabbed Issei by the wrist stopping Issei.

"You are fat too early to defeat someone like me," said the middle age then he punched Issei on the gut making him couch saliva and then he kicked him on the side sending him flying towards the wall.

Issei hit the wall hard making a creator. Issei got out of the creator all bruised up and bleeding from his mouth. He whipped the blood away. "I'm not leaving until I rescue Asia," said Issei charging again towards the middle-aged man. The middle-aged man sighs and kicks Issei on the side of his face sending him flying towards the wall again.

This time Issei didn't get out of the creator because of that kicked that the Middle-Aged man gave him. That kicked made him dizzy and disoriented.

"Dohnaseek can you finish him off already," said a voice to the newly dubbed Dohnaseek

"Yea hurry up I can sense 4 more devils closing in," said another voice

"Yea yea I heard you Kalawarner and Millet go and greet our guests," said Dohnaseek with a wicked smile

Mullet just smiled and disappeared leaving dohnaseek and kalawarner with Issei, 'I don't like this I just have gone and told Azezal what kokabiel was doing like Raynare told to do' thought Kalawarner

"Now let's finish this weak devil," said Dohnaseek walking towards Issei with a light spear in hand. He was about to stab Issei when suddenly a wicked laugh was heard with a fox growl.

"You heard that?" asked kalawarner looking around to find who was the one who did that sound

"It doesn't matter," said Dohnaseek when suddenly the doors of the abandoned church were busted open by a motorcycle that was on flames. The motorcycle landed on the ground and started making donuts on the ground then it suddenly stopped and the person that was riding that motorcycle out off.

"Dohnaseek do you see what I'm seeing, it's him the Ghost Rider," said Kalawarner with fear in her voice and on the other hand Dohnaseek was at a loss of words and he was unable to move.

The Ghost rider was just standing there with a chain wrapped around his right hand and one on his left hand then he placed his right hand on the left side of his chest and he outstretched his left hand. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner just watched in silence, they were afraid of making a move because that might attract the attention of the rider. Then one of the stray exorcists that were supposed to be guarding the altar came up and saw the rider standing there so he decided to shoot him with his light cannon.

"Don't do it you fucking idiot" screamed Dohnaseek to the stray exorcist but it was too late because that shot attracts the attention of the rider and he immediately throws his chain that wrapped around the exorcist then he pulled the chain burning and reducing the exorcist to ash.

Dohnaseek and kalawarner were trembling in fear, but the one that had the most fear was dohnaseek and that was his downfall because the rider sensed his fear. The rider immediately appeared in front of Dohanseek and said, _**"Hungry"**_ then he opened his mouth and Dohnaseek started to slowly kneel. The rider closed his mouth and grabbed Dohnaseek by the head and started to look into Dohnaseek's eyes and tilting his head from side to side like the rider was searching for something inside of Dohnaseek's eyes then the fallen angel exploded in flames.

Kalawarner collapse in her feet and was just looking at the rider with a face full of fear when she heard Issei getting up, "damn that old man, oh shit what the fuck is that" said Issei seeing the rider. The rider turned around to see Issei then he waved Issei off. Kalawarner took that moment when the rider turned around to escape.

The rider saw that kalawarner jumped out the window of the church into the forest that was around the church. He didn't waste any time and started chasing her. He jumped out the window and Issei saw this as an opportunity to go and find Asia

**-In the forest-**

Kalawarner was running for her life when she saw Millet fighting two other persons. "Miller, we must leave this place," said Kalawarner to the blonde-haired loli.

"Why Kalawarner?" Asked Millet jumping into a tree branch to avoid a lightning strike

"He is her-" Kalawarner didn't get to finish because a chain wrapped around her leg and pulled her into the trees then another chain wrapped around Millet's petite body and did the same to her.

"Where did they go? And who is here?" Asked Akeno wondering where the fallen went

"It doesn't matter, let's go and help my cute little pawn," said Rias and Akeno nodded then started to fly towards the church.

**-inside the church-**

Issei was fighting raynare after he saw that she had extracted Asia's sacred gear. Issei had awakened the second form of this sacred gear revealing that it was the boosted gear of Longinus. He punched Raynare out of the window

"Has someone ordered a fallen?" said Koneko coming in through the front door and throwing Raynare towards Issei

"Where were you guys?" Asked Issei

"We were watching you, to see if you could handle this by yourself," said Kiba coming out of the altar room

"I'm truly impressed to see that you were able to defeat her," said Rias coming in the church with Akeno behind her. "Now what do you want to do with her?" Asked Rias to Issei who looked at her then to the fallen angel in front of him

"You do it buchou," said Issei, turning around to not see her.

Rias nodded and created a ball of destruction, "for wrongdoing a pawn of the house of Gremory, I, Rias Gremory sentence you to a 1000 years of death" said Rias then she proceeded to let the ball of destruction down but the ball suddenly disappeared and the sound of a fox growling and a maniacal laugh could be heard.

"What was that," said Rias then from the window that Raynare had been thrown out, busted the rider with this chain extended then he threw it at Raynare. The chain wrapped around Raynare's waist then pulled the chain to bring the fallen towards him.

"How are you," said Rias in a serious tone

**_"That doesn't matter little girl,"_** said the rider to Rias who got made because she didn't get the answer she wanted

"Tell me or you will suffer the consequences," said Rias making a ball of destruction on her hand. The rider just ignored her and instead he started to spin his chain like a cowboy trying to catch a bandit. As the chain spinner around it started to create a portal to somewhere unknown. He grabbed Raynare by the chain that was wrapped around her waist and threw her inside the portal then he closed it.

"Hey where did you threw that fallen angel to," said Issei to the rider

_**"Somewhere you don't need to know,"**_ he said getting on a motorcycle. He was about to leave when suddenly Rias threw her ball of destruction a foot away from the motorcycle's front wheel. The motorcycle made a loud sound that sounded like a fox growling

_**"Relax guys,"**_ said the rider but not to Rias then he looked at them and got off his motorcycle and let his chain out

"Kiba, Koneko and Akeno get ready to attack," said Rias and they all nodded and got on position. The rider just stood there waiting for them to make the first move and Kiba was the one that made the first. He dashes towards the rider with his sword unsheathed. He went for a horizontal slash but his slash was blocked by a chain that came out of nowhere. Kiba jumped back to avoid getting wrapped by the chain then Koneko dashes towards the rider and started to exchange blows with him. They were blocking, countering and dodging when suddenly Kiba appeared behind the rider to slash him but something weird happened. The head of a fox that was made of flames appeared from the fire of the rider's head. The fox head caught the blade and broke it then an arm of a gorilla appeared from the flame the fox did. The armed punched Kiba sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him out by the force of the blow.

Koneko saw the fox head and gorilla arm potted out of the rider's flames and that caught her by surprise and it made her blow sloppy. The rider saw that and he took his chance by hitting her on the stomach then the fox hit her sending flying back towards Rias then the fox let a roar that placed Koneko in a paralyzed/scared state.

"Koneko answered me," said Rias to the scared Koneko because she didn't get scared that easy and she only had seen her like that once. It was when her brother introduced Koneko to her for the first time

"What have you to her," said Rias with the scared nekoshou on her hands

**_"She just saw her own death,"_** said the rider whipping his chain around the absorb a light strike what was going his way then he wrapped his other chain around Kiba's waist and actually burned him a little but not bad enough to like him because he tried to sneak up on him. He pulled the blonde boy towards him and slammed him into the ground making him cough up blood and knocking him out for the second time. **_"I hope you finally stay down because next time you will suffer,"_ **said the rider.

"You will pay for what you did to Koneko," said Akeno summoning an enormous magic circle above her. "Take this," said Akeno, sending a giant lightning strike towards the rider. The flaming skeleton just spun this chain around absorbing the lightning strike then sending out towards the black-haired girl electrifying her. Akeno fell to the ground knocked out and leaving Rias as the last standing member of her peerage. Rias made a ball of destruction in her hand and threw it to the rider hoping that it would eliminate him but her hopes were crushed because the ball didn't do anything to the rider.

"Impossible," said Rias, not believing her eyes because the ball of destruction was supposed to destroy everything it touches.

_**"Rias Gremory, I will let you live this time but next we meet I will punish you,"**_ said the rider getting on his motorcycle and making a portal with his chain then going through it. Rias fell to her knees from all the fear that she had inside but she didn't show it during the fight because she is supposed to act strong for her peerage but it all went down the drain. She saw how the rider took out her entire peerage with ease and managed to scare the strong Koneko. Speaking of Koneko, she wasn't taking it well. She was trembling and crying on the ground like a little kid. Rias got up and went towards her and hugged.

"I'm here Koneko, everything is going to be alright," said Rias while hugging the scared nekoshou on her hands.

**-Unknown Place-**

A portal opened and through came the rider transforming back into his normal state, "I told you guys to relax" said naruto to the beast inside of him

**_'How do you want me to come down when that little spoil child disrespected you'_** said Kurumi in an angry too

"I could care less if she disrespected me," said naruto back

**_'We know that you don't care but we actually do care for who disrespects you, naruto'_** said Son Goku

Naruto just ignored them and started to walk toward a cliff that was in front of him. On the every top of the cliff, was a young girl with long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as an ornament. She was wearing a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and red boots, and a gigantic ax beside her. She turned around to reveal crimson red eyes and pink lips.

"Hi naruto-kun, what brings you to me, dear old reaper-chan," said the young girl

* * *

**A/n: and don't forget to follow, favorite and review (only constructive criticism) and I'm still not sure if I should make it a harem or single paring so let me know what you guys want.**

**-Klauz out**


	4. Who I am

**A/n: Sorry for updating the story so late but writer's block hits hard some times. in his chapter, I reveal a bit of naruto's past but there still a lot more to reveal.**

**it's final, this is going to be a harem story so leave your poison on the review sections. and yes, the girls on Issei's can be part of naruto's harem because this story is going to focus on naruto.**

**I hope that everyone is doing fine with the quarantine and how do you spend your free time**

* * *

"Normal voice"

_'Internal thoughts'_

**"Bijuu voice"**

**'_Bijuu internal thoughts'_**

_**"Ghost rider voice"**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 3: Who am I**

In a wasteland with dark skies, a cliff could be seen with two persons standing there facing each other. "So tell me, what brings you here naruto-kun," said the girl with black hair to the blonde men in front of her

"Not much, just came to say hi since it's has been a long time, Rory," said naruto putting his left hand on his pocket

"Yes it has been long and lonely for poor ol' me," said the girl then she appeared in front of naruto and embraced him with a hug. "I missed you Naru-kun," said Rory with her face on naruto's chest

He returned the hug and said, "I missed you too, my old friend,"

After some time Rory let go of him and said, "if you are looking for the three fallen angels that you sent here, they're over there" said Rory pointing to her left where three crosses could be seen, The crosses were planted on the ground with the three fallen angels pin to one cross each. Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the crosses.

Once Naruto reached the crosses he saw the three fallen angels that he had captured pinned to the crosses like Christ. "To tell you the truth, I didn't want to capture you but a friend of mine asked me to deal with you," said naruto to the three fallen angels

"What are you going to us?" asked Kalawarner

"I still don't know what I'm going to do to you three," said Naruto shrugging and putting his other hand in his pocket. "But there is one thing that I'm going to do for certain," he said taking his right-hand out of his pocket and shoving it straight through Raynare's chest then pulling it out of her chest and revealing that his hand was close and that it looked like one from a skeleton with blue flames engulfing it. he opened his hand revealing a pair of rings.

"I guess this is the sacred gear of that nun that you killed," said naruto looking at the pair of rings in his hand

"How am I still alive after you took out that sacred gear?" Said Raynare gasping for air

"How were you able to take out that sacred gear without killing her?" Asked Kalawarner not believing what she was seeing

"It's something I can do without harming the person," said Naruto, closing his hand and transforming into the Rider then he proceeded to make a portal with his chain that came out of his hand. He walked in the portal and disappeared leaving the three fallen angels alone with Rory

**-Abandoned church-**

Rias was healing Kiba since she had already healed the rest of her peerage from the beating that the rider gave them.

"What was that?" asked Akeno

"I don't know what was he but he wasn't an allied either," said Rias then she felt something that touched her head and she grabbed whatever it was and she saw that it was a pair of ring tied together with a string

"Think this the sacred gear of the nun that Issei was trying to save," said Rias looking at the pair of rings on her hand

"Most likely, now you can revive her," said Akeno and Rias nodded but what they didn't know was that Naruto was sitting on the roof of the church listening to their conversation **then he got up and disappeared**

**-unknown place-**

Naruto appeared back in front of the three fallen angels and Rory then she said, "what do you want to do with them naru-kun"

He turned around and saw her sitting on a rock, "I still don't know" said naruto reaching for his pocket and pulling out a cigarette then lighting it up with his finger that was on fire

"Why don't you let Zarathos decide for you since you don't know what to do with them?" said the girl with a smile on her face.

_'I would take their souls out since it's in my nature, but I don't sense any major sin that they have committed. But the choice is you're since you are my host and I'm just someone that it's inside of you' said Zarathos_

"He said that he would take their souls out but he does not sense any major sin that they have committed, so he left the decision on me," said the blonde taking a drag of his cigarette

"And what is your decision naruto?" asked Rory

"I'll let them go, I guess," said naruto shrugging and exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth

"You can leave them with me and I can punish them," said Rory smiling

Naruto shrugged and said, "you can do whatever you want with them" and Rory smiled at his answer

"How long has it been since you signed that contract?" asked the black-haired girl

he took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke out and said, "way too long," looking at the dark sky above which reminded him of the day he signed the contract

**-Flashback-**

_Darkness is all Naruto could see after Kurama was extracted from him by Madara Uchiha. "Where am I,?" said Naruto sitting up_

_"It looks like you're dying naruto," said a voice behind him. He turned around to see an old man with slicked-back blonde hair and wearing a black coat, black gloves and a cane on his left hand_

_"Who are you and where are we," said naruto getting up and taking on his fighting stance_

_"Relax naruto, we are in your mindscape, I am Mephistopheles and I'm here to propose you a deal," said the man_

_Naruto relaxed his stance but didn't let it down completely and said, "What kind of deal are you here to propose to me?"_

_"I'm here to offer you another chance at defeating Madara," said the old man_

_"What kind of offer," asked Naruto_

_"An offer that will give you the power to defeat Madara"_

_"And what is the catch?" asked naruto because not many knew that he was smart and that his idiotic act was just a face of his that he created to fool the council_

_"The only catch is that I want your soul as the price for the power," said Mephistopheles, he just stood there with his eyes widened by what the old man said._

_"Are you serious?" asked naruto skeptically_

_"I'm completely serious naruto, the price of the power I'm offering you is your soul"_

_Naruto was wondering if he should take the deal that the strange man was offering him but at the same time, it would be doing the same thing as Sasuke, cheaply gaining power. On one hand, he would get another chance at defeating Madara and saving his precious people and the rest of the world. but on the other hand, he would be losing his soul and that could mean that he would die at the moment he takes the deal._

_"What do you say Naruto, do you take the deal?" said Mephisto_

_"Alright, I'll do it," said naruto_

_Mephisto smiled and reached in his coat pulling out a black scroll and unrolling it, "Sign in here to seal the deal" said Mephisto pointing in a line that is at the bottom of the scroll. the blonde grabbed the scroll and when he touched it a drip of blood fell from his finger landing in the line where Mephisto was pointing. "That would be enough to seal the deal," said Mephisto taking the scroll away from naruto then Mephisto's eyes shined bright for a second then went back to normal._

_"It seems that I'm too late," said a voice and a tall and pale-skinned old man with a pair of horn extending from each either side of his forehead appeared with a Shakujo next to him"_

_"Who are you?" asked naruto wondering who was the old man that appeared in his mindscape_

_"If it isn't the sage of the six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki," said Mephisto, Naruto looked at the old man with wide eyes, not believing that the old man standing a few feet away from him is the famous sage of the six paths._

_"If it isn't Mephistopheles, the imitation of the lucifer," said the sage_

_"Don't ever mention that name in front of me!" said Mephisto with anger evident on his tone of voice_

_"And why is that, isn't it because he banished you from the underworld," said the old man_

_Mephisto started to get angry and decided to lash out on the sage of six paths but he was repelled and kicked out of naruto's mindscape by the sage, who just tapped the ground with his Shakujo causing a wave of energy to erupt and kick the demon out of naruto's mindscape. He turned to look at Naruto and gave him a small smile and said, "relax naruto I'm not here to harm you or to make a deal with you. on the contrary, I'm here to get you back to the living world because something major is coming" said the old man_

_"What's coming?" asked naruto_

_"My mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki"_

_"Your mother? What's so bad about it?"_

_"She is coming back to take away all of the chakra from this world, dooming a lot of people in the elemental nations," said Hagoromo_

_"Then what are we waiting for?" asked naruto_

_"I just need to give you my yang chakra because you are the reincarnation of my son, but first I need to see what identity Mephistopheles placed inside of you in place of the nine tails," said Hagoromo walking towards Naruto then placing his hand on his stomach. He felt a hot sensation and a raging pulse, he smirked and said "it looks like it's your lucky day naruto"_

_"What do you mean" asked naruto tilting his head to the side_

_"Because he has Zarathos inside of him," said a voice and footsteps could be heard coming, so naruto and Hagoromo turned to see who it was and the result was a young girl with long flowing black hair wearing a black dress with red frills, black stocking that was supported with garters and red boots._

_"Great, now who is she," said naruto tired of meeting new people in his mindscape_

_"Naruto, she is the Shinigami," said Hagoromo_

_Naruto jumped back and said "that's not true because I saw my mother's memory of the night when Kurama was sealed in me and the Shinigami was a purple-skinned man with long white hair and had a tanto on his mouth"_

_"I guess that you saw my spiritual avatar," said the girl_

_"Your spiritual avatar?" asked naruto_

_"Yes, I use it when I'm doing something else that I'm too busy to appear in my real form said the girl_

_Naruto slapped his face at the answer the girl gave him, "are you serious?" said naruto and the girl nodded._

_"What is the reason that you are here, Rory," said Hagoromo_

_"I came here because I sensed that your soul and the Kyuubi's soul wasn't tied to together and to check it out who was going to be Mephistopheles next servant," said Rory_

_"Servant? I'm his servant now" said naruto_

_"He didn't tell you? The deal was that he was going to give you the power to defeat Madara in exchange for your soul and service to him" said Rory_

_"how do you know that he gave me the power in exchange for my soul?" asked naruto_

_"Because I can sense Zarathos inside of you and I can see everything since there is a lot of dead people in this battleground," said Rory rubbing her thighs together_

_Naruto nodded since it made sense that she would know because she is the Shinigami then he remembered something, "old man, who is Zarathos?" asked the blonde_

_"Zarathos was an angel, the spirit of justice, sent on earth to protect the innocent. Mephisto, however, managed to deceive him and capture him, torturing him for eons, until Zarathos had gone completely mad. His original mission of protecting the innocent had been corrupted by hell, becoming a dark obsession of punishing the guilty, and then he became the fallen angel, The Spirit of Vengeance" said Rory giving naruto the backstory of the being inside of him_

_Naruto was at a loss of words and just stood there quiet, "Naruto are you alright?" asked the sage_

_"Yeah, I was just processing everything that Rory told me," said naruto snapping out of his stupor_

_"I know that it's a lot of information to process but time is of the essence because she is almost here, I can sense it," said the sage._

_"Yeah, you said that I was the reincarnation of your son," said naruto_

_"Yes, my younger son, Ashura"_

_"How do you know that I'm his reincarnation?" asked naruto_

_"Ashura was like you, he depended on others to motivate him and making him be the best he can be and you have obtained all of the chakras from the bijuu which makes you into a candidate of becoming the next sage of the six paths"_

_"When did I get the chakra from all of the Bijuu?" said naruto_

_**"You got them when we met the other Bijuus,**" said a voice then Kurama appeared with the other Bijuus appearing surrounding naruto, Hagoromo and Rory. **"old man, I see that are still doing fine," said Kurama**_

_"It's good to see you Kurumi-chan," said the sage_

_"wait what, you are a girl," said naruto to the fox giant fox behind him, Kurama or Kurumi just kept quiet and said nothing back_

_"Yes, she is Naruto, now I'm going to give you the Sun seal which represents my yang chakra, raise your dominant hand," said Hagoromo and Naruto raised his right hand. Hagoromo placed his palm on naruto's palm, giving naruto the sun seal. "It's time for you to go back and save this world, naruto, I'm counting on you," said the sage, disappearing with the mindscape and injecting naruto out into the real world._

**-Flashback end-**

Naruto was snapped out of his nostalgia by Rory, who was on his back with her head on top of his. "You enjoy yourself, Rory?" said naruto to the shinigami that was on top of him. The only answer he got was Rory wrapping her hands around Naruto's neck, He just let out a sigh and smiled a little.

**-Next day-**

In the occult research club, we could see Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and sona sitting together and drinking tea while Rias was telling her childhood friend what happened the night before.

"So let me get this right. Last night you were raiding an abandoned church that was full of fallen angels," said sona with Rias nodding.

"Because your pawn decided to go against your orders," said the black-haired girl and got another nod from Rias but this had a bit of shame in it

"And you were attacked by a skeleton in flames that defeated your peerage and you simultaneously," said again the black-haired girl

"That's right Sona and he even manage to scare poor little Koneko-chan," said Rias looking at the white-haired girl that was on the couch shaking

"To scare Koneko like that means that the skeleton must be something else to even frighten her to a point where she is shaking," said Sona because she knew her rival's rook wasn't someone to get scared so easily

"Yeah, she has been shaking like that since last night and I asked her what she saw but she wouldn't tell"

"Have you contacted Sirzechs and told him about the attack?" asked the student council president

"No, I haven't contacted him but how about I call him right now, and the both of us can find out what that thing is," said Rias getting a nod from her rival/childhood friend. she made a magic circle in the middle of her desk

From the magic circle came a hologram of a red-haired man, "ah Rias-tan, how may your big brother help you" said Sirzechs in a childish tone

Rias just ignored his childish tone and asked, "Sirzech by any chance do you know any kind of being that looks like a skeleton in flames?"

Sirzechs immediately tensed and said, "did you say a skeleton in flames?"

"That's right, do you know someone?"

"yes, I do know a being like that but he is someone that you don't want to mess with," said Sirzechs in a serious tone that took the girls by surprise because they weren't used to that tone of voice

"why, what's so dangerous about that being?"

"he can beat me without breaking a sweat, so stay away from him and don't meddle in his business," said Sirzech in the same tone of voice. "anyway, I have to go because if Grayfia catches me not doing my work, she will kill me. and one thing, don't mess with him," said Sirzech disappearing leaving the girls to their thoughts

**-Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto was walking out of his restroom while wearing black shorts and a white towel on his head. One could see the steam coming out of his body meaning that he was coming out from taking a hot steamy bath. He was making his way to the kitchen but he felt a familiar presence on his kitchen

"you know that I can sense everything even you, Sirzechs," said naruto walking in the kitchen to see a red-haired man that looked like Rias but in a male version

"I know naruto"

"What brings you here?" Asked naruto to the red-haired man in front of him

"I got word that a skeleton in flames was seen and I only know one person that can turn into a skeleton in flames," said Sirzechs

"I'm assuming that it was Rias the one who told you"

"That's right"

"I thought as much, did she tell you about the attack?" Asked the blonde

"No, what attack?"

"Last night, I attacked her and her peerage because they were interfering with a little task that an old friend of mine asked me to do," said naruto

"What task?"

"To take out a group of fallen angels that were taking shelter in an abandoned church"

"And how did they Interfere?" Asked the Satan

"Her pawn decided to raid the place because a friend of him was kidnapped by the fallen, so he decided to go and ignored the orders that Rias gave him," said naruto drying his hair out with the towel

"She didn't tell me about the raid"

"I Assumed that too because that raid might have caused another war to break out"

"I'm going to talk with her," said Sirzechs

"Nah, forget just leave it at that, little red," said naruto

"If it was someone else that called me that, they would have been dead by now. You know how much I hate that name," said Sirzechs

"I know, that's why I call you that," said naruto and he saw that Sirzech had a tri-pronged kunai on his left hand. "I see that you still have that," said naruto looking at the kunai that Sirzech had on his hand

Sirzech looked down at the kunai and smiled, "yeah, you gave me this as a present for my birthday. You said that it was a way to find you" said The red-haired man with a smile. naruto had made a special kunai that had the seal of the flying Raijin Jutsu on it in case he needed to contact him or vise versa. He made it especially for Sirzech because it could be used with magic instead of chakra since chakra was very rare in this world.

"Good, keep it on you all the time because if you lose it, you won't be able to find unless I show myself to you directly"

Sirzechs nodded and said, "it was nice seeing you old friend but I have to go and I assume that you want me to keep this meeting a secret because you want to live a peaceful life?" Said sirzechs getting a nod from naruto so he proceeded to make a magic circle then disappearing leaving a little note on the ground where he was standing seconds ago

Naruto picked it up and saw that it had words on it, so he proceeded to read it. The note said: "Naruto, I need a favor from you".

**"Naruto-kun, I'm getting a bad feeling from that note,"** said Kurumi to naruto through their mental link

"I'm getting the same feeling as you, Kurumi," said Naruto, placing the note on the table then he went to his room to get dressed.

Five minutes later, he came out wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it, blue jeans, and black converser. He grabbed the keys of his motorcycle and proceeded to leave his penthouse/apartment. Going down the elevator to the first floor to see his motorcycle parked outside of the hotel. He waved at the receptionist, who waved at him first, and got on his motorcycle then he drove off to an unknown location.

**-2 days later-**

Naruto groaned out because he was awakened by a ray of light that slipped perfectly through the curtain of his room. He sat up and stretched out his arm and looked at the clock to see that it was 6 of the morning, so he got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

Minutes later, he came out wearing a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with his usual black leather jacket on top of the button-down shirt, black jeans, and black with white converse for shoes. He grabbed his keys and left the penthouse to go to school.

**-Kuoh academy parking lot-**

Naruto arrived in the parking lot and decided to stay for a bit on his motorcycle because he wanted to smoke a cigarette before going into the school. "Naruto-san, didn't I tell you not to smoke in school," said a voice to naruto and he knew who it was by the tone of voice

"Technically I'm allowed to smoke because I'm in the parking lot, which is outside of school," stated the blonde to the black-haired girl that was behind him watching him smoke

Sona hummed at his answer and said, "I guess you're right naruto-san"

"Call me Naruto, I'm not too fond of formalities sona," said Naruto, taking the last drag of his cigarette and throwing it away. He got off his motorcycle and turned around to see Sona with his usual blank face.

"I see that you are wearing the uniform in a way," said sona eyeing him

"I guess so," said Naruto nonchalantly to the student council president then he started to walk toward the front gate of Kuoh academy, leaving Sona to her thoughts.

**-After School-**

Naruto was walking towards the parking lot when he felt a disturbance in the air close to him, so he decided to go and check it out. He saw two men dragging an unconscious blonde girl to a dark alley where someone could commit any kind of crime and no one would know. He followed them a couple of feet away because he was getting a bad feeling about that.

"Look at what we got ourselves, Ryan," said one of the men looking at the girl that they were dragging in the alley

"yeah, I know luke but you have to keep quiet or else we might get caught with this cutie," said Ryan

"Yea"

"Let me go first, you stand guard," said Ryan unbuckling his belt

"Alright," said Luke walking to the entrance of the alley to stand guard.

**-the entrance of the alley-**

Luke was walking towards the entrance of the alley with a goofy smile on this face and with his mind somewhere else. he didn't see naruto walking in the alley, which caused him to bump into the blonde

"Hey, watch where you're going," said the man to Naruto, who just looked at him with an expressionless face.

"You should be the one who should be looking where they're going," said Naruto with his eyes glowing orange then he suddenly grabbed luke by the head and smashed him into the wall, knocking him out

**-In the alley-**

Ryan was groping the young girl that was unconscious on the ground. He was smiling maniacally and decided to rip the shirt of the girl open, revealing her well-developed chest and then proceeded to take off the girl's skirt. Ryan undid his pants and was about to take them off when he heard a loud noise that came from the entrance of the alley and he said, "Luke, is everything alright" and he didn't get an answer, so he fixed his pants and was about to get up when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned around to see who it was and it was a blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks

"Trying to rape a defenseless girl in bright daylight, how desperate are you to get laid?" said naruto in a cold tone

"Who are you and where is luke?"

"Oh you mean the guy that was at the entrance of the alley," said naruto pointing towards the entrance. "He's dead, as for me. I'm your dead '' said Naruto with a wicked smile that activated Ryan's fight or flight instinct. Naruto grabbed Ryan's neck and brought him closer to him. naruto looked at Ryan's eyes and smiled wickedly. "you are truly someone that deserves to die" said naruto then he sucked Ryan's soul and threw his body aside and looked at the girl

**"Naruto-kun, that's the girl that you saved from the stray exorcist when we were coming to Kuoh,"** said Kurumi to naruto through their mental link

"Yeah, I knew that I recognized her from somewhere," said naruto taking off his jacket and covering the girl then picking her up

**"Naru-kun, take her with you,"** said Kurumi getting a nod from the blonde. he then proceeded to make a portal that took him to his apartment

**-a few hours later-**

a blonde hair girl could be seen laying on the bed with a black leather jacket covering her chest. she looked to be asleep when suddenly her eyes opened to reveal her amethyst color eyes. she sat up making the leather jacket fall to reveal her shirt that was ripped in half. "where am I and what happened to my shirt" said the girl grabbing the jacket and putting it on to cover herself. She looked around to see that she was in someone's room because in the room was a picture frame with a picture of three kids and a man with grey defying hair. she got off the bed and decided to see where she was so she walked out the door of the room walking out into a hall. she looked to her left and saw nothing but darkness, so she turned to the right and saw light coming from that side of the hall and there was the smell of something being cooked. She made her way towards the light and what she saw on the other side was someone that she wasn't expecting to see. a couple of feet away, in front of her, was the blonde boy that saved her life a few weeks ago from the stray exorcists.

"I see that you have woken up," said the blonde catching the girl by surprise because he wasn't looking at her

"Where am I and what happened to me?" asked the girl with her arms still crossed on her chest

Naruto turned around to face her and said, "I found you in a dark alley about to be raped by two guys"

"YOU FOUND ME IN A DARK ALLEY, ABOUT TO BE RAPED!," screamed the girl back

"Yes but fortunately I got there before you were raped" clarified the blonde to put the girl at ease. The girl seemed to relax a bit but she was still tense, so Naruto went back to cooking and asked her if she was hungry and his answer was the sound of her stomach rumbling, "have a sit on the table, I'll bring you a plate" said naruto to the embarrassed girl that nodded and went to sit on a chair.

Naruto finished cooking and came out to the dining room with two plates on hand. The plates had a steak as the main course with a side of broccoli and mash potato. He placed one in front of the blonde girl and the other one on the opposite side of the girl. The girl looked at the plate with amazement at the delicious steak the blonde boy had made, "you made this?" asked the girl

"Yes, it doesn't look good?" said naruto

"No, it looks delicious," said the girl with her eyes on the piece of steak in front of her. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Laeticia," said Laeticia

"Nice to meet you, Laeticia. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said the host of the Rider. "Dig in before it gets cold," said Naruto, grabbing his knife and cutting a piece of the steak. Laeticia nodded and proceeded to do the same as naruto.

**-half an hour later-**

Naruto and Laeticia had finished their food and he could see that she was fidgeting in her chair and looking kind of nervous. He assumed that she wanted to ask something so he said: "If you want to ask something, go ahead"

Laeticia tensed then looked at naruto, and said, "umm, yes I do have some questions. Could I know what you are exactly because you aren't human"

Naruto let out a sign because he knew that the question was coming. "I'm a human bonded with the demonic spirit of vengeance"

"Was the flaming skeleton you or the spirit?"

"The transformation was him but I was in control"

"Does he control you?"

"No, no one controls each other," said naruto

"Um okay, thanks for answering my questions," said Laeticia, receiving a nod from naruto. "Might you know a hotel close to here? I just moved to Kuoh and I don't have a place to stay" said the girl

"The closest hotel is 10 minutes away from here and it's already dark. I guess you can stay in the spare room" said naruto to the blonde girl in front of him

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance to you" said the girl

"don't worry, you can stay in the spare room," said naruto

"Okay, then I will take you up on your offer," said the girl

"You should go to sleep, it's late," said naruto to the girl that nodded back and left to go and find the empty room. "The spare room is next to mine," said naruto to the girl

**"Naru-kun, she is the reincarnation of Jeanne D'arc,"** said Kurumi to naruto through their mental link

'Yea, I can sense her dormant inside her, it was a shame that she had to be executed because she was thoughts was a traitor' said naruto back

**"Yeah, Naru-kun you should go to sleep too,"** said Kurumi

'Umm I guess I should sleep too' said naruto getting up and walking to his room to take his well-deserved sleep

**-next day-**

Laeticia woke up and remembered that she stayed the night in naruto's apartment. She got off the bed and saw some clothes folded neatly on a small chair with a note on top of them. She grabbed the note and saw that it said: "I left to go to take care of something but I left some news clothes for you. Also, you are free to make yourself something to eat".

She placed the note aside and grabbed the clothes to see what naruto gave her. It was a white sleeveless shirt with a blue tie and a blue skirt.

Laeticia proceeded to take off her clothes and put the clothes that naruto gave her on. Minutes later, she was fully dressed with her long blonde hair flowing freely. "Um naruto-san does have a nice taste in clothes," said Laeticia looking at herself in the mirror. She nodded to herself and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

**-Underworld-**

In an office, we could see Sirzechs reading through some papers. He laid the papers down on his desk and got up from his seat because he saw a portal appearing in front of him a couple of feet away. Through the portal came naruto with his usual blank face and his hands inside his pockets. Sirzech seat back on his chair and said, "I'm glad to see you again my old friend"

"Me too, what is the favor you wanted to ask me?" said naruto getting straight into business

"As usual, straight to business," said Sirzechs shaking his head. "I want you to stop my little sister's wedding," said Sirzechs in a serious tone

Naruto let out a sigh and sat down in a chair that was in front of Sirzechs's desk and heard Kurumi's voice telling him that she was right. "Why do you want me to do that? You know that's going to be too troublesome" said Naruto, getting comfortable in his chair because he knew that this was going to be a long chat.

"She was putting in a marriage contract to marry Riser Phenex, from the House of Phenex, by both of the heads of the families" explained Sirzechs

"Zeoticus and Ruvel agreed to it? I thought that the marriage contracts had stopped since the end of the civil war?" said naruto

"They had stopped but the elders were the ones that decided the contract"

"That's why I ignored them every time they tried to give me orders," said naruto

"Yeah because your not part of the underworld even though you were the one that ended the war," said Sirzechs with a smile

"Yeah, I never cared what they told me. When is the wedding?" asked naruto

"The wedding is not set yet but there is going to be a meeting between Rias and Riser to settled the final things, but knowing Rias, she is going to challenge him to a rating game," said the satan

"Her peerage is not prepared for a raiding game but if they work together they can give him a hard time"

"Yeah, so are you going to do me this favor?" asked Sirzechs

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me a favor," said naruto getting a gulp from Sirzechs because his favors weren't always good

"Okay, just because you are my old friend," said Sirzechs, outreaching his hand towards naruto to seal the deal. Naruto looked at his hand for a moment and did the same

"Okay just tell me when is the wedding" said naruto getting a nod from Sirzechs then disappearing because the door of Sirzechs office was swung open by a silver-haired maid

"Sirzechs-sama why aren't you doing your work?" said the maid with an ominous aura around her

"um, I was taking a break," said Sirzechs sweating profusely from the aura that was behind the maid

"No breaks, you still have more work waiting for you," said the maid leaving the office and closing the door.

Sirzechs let out a breath of relief and said, "I hate when you leave like that naruto"

* * *

**-Klauz out**


End file.
